1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to access control, and, more particularly, to manually operated, electronically keyed locks suitable for retrofitting existing appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current designs for maintaining security of containers such as bank safe deposit boxes require attended access and, all too frequently, dual keys, to allow access to the various containers maintained. I have found that this has become increasingly expensive in terms of man hours consumed by the employees of the bank providing attendance to the customers of the bank.